This invention relates to helmet systems.
More particularly the invention relates to helmet systems of the kind comprising a helmet and a vizor which is angularly displaceable with respect to the helmet about a transverse axis fixed with respect to the helmet.
Such helmet systems, especially when for use in combat aircraft, frequently also include an electro-optical system including a combiner eyepiece through which a user of the helmet system is able to view a scene forward of the user and which serves to reflect light rays derived from a display surface of the electro-optical system to provide the user with a virtual image of the display surface superimposed on his view of the forward scene through the eyepiece.
The electro-optical system typically comprises a night vision system providing an intensified image of the forward scene. However the electro-system may additionally or alternatively display other data, for example flight data in the case of a helmet system for use in an aircraft.
It is sometimes desirable for the helmet system user to be able to use the vizor and the electro-optical system simultaneously, and this can present considerable difficulty in respect of mounting the vizor and the electro-optical system on the helmet.